


Deal with the Devils

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Coercion, Dungeon, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: She had to make a deal with Los Ingobernables de Japon to keep her boyfriend safe





	1. Chapter 1

You had no choice. They were going to seriously hurt him if you didn’t do something. The only reason you were doing this was to keep Taguchi safe. That was what you kept telling yourself. It had nothing to do with the fact that you felt guilty. That your repeated rejections of their advances may have led to their fascination with your boyfriend. He had barely been on their radar until you came around. Only the one time when he had tried to recruit Sanada into his faction. That hadn’t ended well for him. You loved Ryusuke. Loved him enough to do anything to keep him safe. It was with him on your mind that you knocked on the door of the locker room for Los Ingobernables de Japon. 

They were surprised when you stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind you. You stood with your back pressed to the door warily watching as you became the sole focus of the five men sitting throughout the room. Your instincts were shouting at you to run, but you pushed them aside. There was no choice. After what they did to Ryusuke last night in the ring you had to stop this. They had said this was only the beginning. 

Naito was the first to speak after you stood there in silence for several minutes. 

“Well?” Naito said impatiently. “You just going to stand at our door all day or you going to tell us why you’re in our space?”

“I need you to leave Ryusuke alone.” You said quietly, keeping your eyes firmly planted on the floor. You weren’t sure you could handle this if you had to look at the assholes. 

“Now why would we do that?” Bushi spoke up with a scoff. Your hands clenched into fists and you imagined slapping his stupid masked face. 

“Hurting him is so much fun.” Evil chimed in. “And since we’ve been precluded from other fun with you, we have to get our kicks somewhere.” 

“So really, it’s your fault he’s getting the shit kicked out of him.” Sanada said. “If you had just said yes none of this would be happening.” His words hit you right in the stomach, bringing the guilt you were feeling to the forefront. You had been pretty sure this was happening because of your rejection, but to have it confirmed made you feel worse. And more determined to put a stop to it. No matter what it took.

“What if…” You took a breath forcing the words out of your mouth. “What if you got to have the fun you wanted.” You felt like you were going to throw up offering yourself up to these assholes. But you were willing to do whatever it took to keep your love safe. 

What you didn’t expect was the room to explode in laughter making your head shoot up in confusion wondering what you had missed. When the laughter died down Naito shook his head indulgently at you.

“You think you can just wander on in here and offer yourself up and we’ll jump at the chance to fuck you?” He said voice full of snark. “We’re way past that point sweetheart.”

“You had the chance to spread your legs for us already. It’s gonna take more than just a simple fuck to save Taguchi.” Evil said.

“Then what is it going to take?” You asked, quite positive you didn’t want to know the answer. 

The five exchanged glances, seemingly carrying on a conversation without words as one by one they nodded and Naito gestured for Evil to speak. 

“I want you for one night. In my house. Once you step through the doors your mine to do whatever I please with and you will do anything and everything I say.” Evil said staring at you through cold eyes. “You make it through the night and LIJ will leave your little boy alone. You refuse, quit or back out deal’s off and things are going to get ugly.” 

“Just one night?” You asked skeptically wondering what the catch was, your mind already working out how to get away from Ryosuke for one night. 

“8pm to 8am” Evil confirmed with a nod. 

“That’s all?” You watched him closely, trying to figure out the end game. Because twelve hours didn’t seem like all the long to you. Realistically how many times could he fuck you in one night? A couple? And he would have to sleep wouldn’t he?

“That’s all.” Evil said simply. You thought for a few minutes, worrying your bottom lip in your teeth before slowly nodding your head in acceptance. 

“Excellent.” He said rising to his feet and approaching you. You would have backed away if you hadn’t already been against the door, eyes widening as he got right in your face. “Friday night I expect you at my door at 8pm. Every minute your late adds an hour to my time. Agreed?” 

“Agreed.” You said shuddering as he leaned in, his breath hot on your ear. 

“You’re going to regret this” Evil whispered chuckling darkly as you fumbled for the handle behind you and sliding out from between the door and his body as you yanked open the door and ran from the locker room their laughter chasing you down the hallway.

You wandered the arena hallways alone to avoid seeing Ryosuke until you were sure you could hide your feelings. You felt sick to your stomach at the thought of cheating on him. Because even though you were doing this for him, you knew he wouldn’t understand and would never forgive you if he found out. This was a secret you were going to have to take to your grave. 

“This needs to be done. I have to do this for him.” You told yourself. “I know this is right.” You paused in your walking, blinking back tears. “So why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?” You took a few more deep breaths trying to shake the dread threatening to overtake you. “This is for him. This is for him.” You repeated to yourself as you walked towards the Taguchi Japan locker room.

Friday came much too soon for your liking. You had stayed home that day not able to face another day of the looks LIJ were giving you since your agreement to bed Evil. They made you feel dirty and disgusting and the last thing you needed was their taunting, otherwise you may just back out. You told Ryosuke you were going to go out with some friends and spend the night with your sister in the city. He never questioned you. You had done it in the past. Only this time it was a lie. You struggled to get ready, unsure what the proper attire was for this type of situation. You certainly didn’t want to make yourself more attractive for Evil, but you could imagine he wouldn’t be very pleased if you showed up in sweat pants and a ripped t-shirt. You settled on a pair of jeans and a nice sweater with light makeup. You weren’t going to put too much effort in for him. 

A taxi dropped you off and you almost laughed at the surprisingly normal looking home. You didn’t realize you had been expecting some dark dilapidated estate until you saw it. Shaking your head at your silliness you slowly made your way up the walkway, ringing the doorbell and waiting for him to answer. 

“You showed,” Evil said with a smirk as he opened the door. “I’m surprised. Great for your boyfriend. Not so great for you.” You shivered as he looked you over his expression giving nothing of his thoughts away. “Come in, you’re wasting my time.” You stepped past him, fighting the urge to run as the door closed behind you. You followed confused as he led you through the hallways of the house stopping at a doorway. Opening the door to reveal a set of stairs Evil gestured for you to proceed ahead of him and you slowly walked down the stairway feeling as if you were walking to your doom. 

His laugh as you froze on the bottom step and looked over the room would haunt your memories. You panicked looking at the torture equipment littering the room and turned to run, barreling into Evil’s chest and getting knocked back on your ass. Pushing to your feet you again tried to flee, instead getting grabbed by Evil who spun you around and pulled your back flat to his chest.

“You run and deal’s off. One word from me and your boyfriend will never wrestle again.” Evil warned. “You agreed to this.” He helpfully reminded you.

“I never agreed to be tortured.” You protested shaking your head violently. 

“You agreed to spend one night with me.” Evil said matter-of-factly. “You agreed to do anything and everything I want. You agreed to allow me to do anything I wanted. This is what I want to do. Don’t worry. I’m gonna start out easy on you. Wouldn’t want you to break too quickly.” 

He pushed you from his body and further into the room and you felt like you were going to pass out as you looked at all the tables and chairs and straps. Evil brushed past you and you watched with wide eyes as he crossed the room to sit at a throne like chair against the wall. 

“Strip and crawl to me.” He ordered his gaze never wavering from you. Swallowing your pride and fear you slowly pulled off your sweater and stepped out of your jeans. You could feel his eyes burning into you as you pulled off your bra and panties leaving you naked before him. Dropping onto all fours you started the long crawl across the room towards his chair. You had never felt more humiliated in your life than you did in that moment, having to repeat to yourself that you were doing this for Ryosuke. Finally you were at his feet, leaning back on your heels to glare at him. 

“Bet you never imagined you’d be crawling like a bitch to me, did you?” Evil asked, stroking his beard as he looked down at you. “Kiss my feet.” 

“Fuck you, I’m not kissing your feet.” You spat almost shooting to your feet and walking out on him. 

“I’m not going to say it again. You’re the one that asked for this.” Evil reminded you of what was at stake. Muttering curse words under your breath you realized you were stuck, lowering yourself to press your lips to the tips of his leather loafers. “Lick them.” He said as you started to rise. Tentatively your tongue darted out bile rising as the taste of leather hit your taste buds. “Now come here.” He said when he was satisfied and you straightened crawling forward between his knees wincing as his hand clasped on your jaw and made you look at him. “Shame you didn’t go along with the program from the start.” Evil growled. “It would have been much more enjoyable for you.” Releasing your jaw he gestured to his pants and commanded you to take out his cock and suck him. 

As soon as your hand wrapped around his cock you knew there was no turning back. This was it. You were committed to seeing this through. Shame coursing through you, you lowered your lips to the head of his dick and flicked your tongue over him. 

“Show me how good you suck Taguchi,” Evil said with a smirk as you glared at him for bringing your boyfriend up. You angrily slid him into your throat, bobbing up and down on him as you ran your tongue around him. Of course it didn’t seem to phase Evil as he leaned back in his throne, staring down at you as you sucked him off. “That’s enough.” He said sharply after several minutes of your sucking. “Crawl on over to that table over there.” He pointed at a table that you couldn’t figure out for the life of you as you crawled over to kneel beside it as he walked over to a cabinet tucking his cock into his pants as he went. He pulled a thick black strap from the cabinet and walked towards you, smacking it on his palm with a sadistic smile as he approached. 

“I’m gonna strap you down on this table and you’re going to be helpless against whatever I wish to do to you.” Evil said conversationally. “No running, no escape. Just you stuck on a table helpless to my whims.” 

You weren’t prepared for his hand darting out and grabbing you by the hair pulling you to your feet as you cried out in pain. You struggled to remain free, but were no match for Evil as he pressed you stomach down onto the tables surface pulling leather cuffs up to secure your wrists and ankles. A press of a button and the bottom half of the table dropped down leaving you in a bent over position with your head hanging over the front edge of the table. A blindfold was put over your eyes, leaving you unable to prepare for his actions.

The first smack of the strap had you screaming in agony, your body unused to receiving pain and tears immediately fell from your eyes as you begged him not to hit you again. 

“Oh? You want me to stop?” Evil asked mockingly. “Would you rather I take my frustrations out on Taguchi?” You hurriedly shook your head and bit your lip in a fruitless attempt to stop your cries. You couldn’t help but scream as he brought the strap down repeatedly on your buttocks and thighs. “You’re awfully loud. I suppose I should give you something to keep you quiet.” Evil mused. 

Moments later his cock was pressed to your lips and you eagerly opened. Anything was better than him continuing to spank you. You were completely unprepared when his cock pulled out of your mouth and the strap crashed down on the back of your thighs making you scream again. When your mouth was full again and you felt hands on your hips you suddenly realized you weren’t alone here with Evil and began screaming against the intrusion in your mouth. The blindfold was pulled off and you were greeted by Sanada glaring down at you as he thrust into your throat.

“You bite down on me and what Evil is doing to you will seem like a walk in the park.” Sanada warned. “I’m not pulling out again when he whips you.” It took everything in you not to clamp down when Evil slapped the strap over your lower back as Sanada thrust deeply into your throat making you gag around him. Evil laid the strap across your hips and stepped up to you, pulling out his cock and teasing it along your slit before pushing it inside your pussy. His fingers gripped into your hips and you could almost feel your skin bruising under his touch. You wondered how you were going to explain your condition to Ryosuke. Evil thrust deep into you while Sanada grabbed the back of your head and forced it down on him, making drool leak out of your mouth as you tried to breathe. 

You were helpless between them as they took you from both ends and you almost cried in relief when Sanada shot his load into your mouth with a grunt. Evil pulled from your pussy and moved around to your mouth as Sanada picked up the strap off your back. You whimpered as Evil filled your mouth, gagging against the taste of yourself as he pumped into your mouth. You almost bit down on Evil as Sanada brought the strap down across your lower back and then again on your shoulders making Evil give a tug of your hair in warning. 

You were only grateful that Sanada was not as heavy handed with the strap as Evil was, though he seemed to much more selective on the sensitive areas he was hitting. Finally Evil gave a grunt and you tasted his seed sliding down your throat as he pulled out of your mouth. 

“You gonna hang around and play a bit?” Evil asked Sanada as the two walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed bottles of water leaving you tied to the table.

“Nope. I’ve got plans. Just swung by to get my dick sucked.” Sanada said taking a deep swig and taking a look at you. “I’m sure the rest of the boys will more than make up for my absence.” 

You watched as Sanada left before the words he said registered. “Wait a minute! The rest of them? Are you kidding me? I agreed to you Evil, not your fucking stable.” You spat pain forgotten in the face of your anger as you struggled against your binds. 

“You agreed to whatever I wanted to do to you. I want to share you with my brothers.” Evil said with a shrug as he undid the straps holding you down. You fell to your knees as you climbed off the table, feeling lightheaded from adrenaline coursing through you. “Maybe you should have been more careful with what you were agreeing to.” 

“Awww, did I miss Sanada-san?” Hiromu’s sing song voice flitted through the doorway making your gaze dart over seeing the eccentric man strolling through the dungeon as if he owned the place. He barely spared you a glance looking over the various apparatus with a glimmer in his eyes. 

“You did. He just left.” Evil said greeting his brother. “welcome to my dungeon Hiromu.” 

“Many thanks for the invitation Evil-san.” Hiromu said finally sparing you a glance before looking back at Evil. “Show me your toys.” 

Evil directed you over to the swing and you knelt beside it, watching warily as Evil showed off all the various instruments of torture he had to play with while Hiromu tested them out. When Hiromu pulled out a cane with a grin you couldn’t stop your protests, begging Evil not to let him use that on you. Your please were of course ignored as Evil grinned at Hiromu.

“Starting strong I like it.” Evil said. “Come, let me show you how to use it.” Hiromu and Evil walked over to you, Evil directing you to stand on the wall with palms flat as he went over various swings Hiromu could choose to use and the right amount of pressure to hit with. You were shaking as you stood waiting for the first blow. You tensed in anticipation as you heard the cane slice through the air, screaming as it made contact. 

“I like the way she screams.” Hiromu said bringing the cane down in quick repeated strikes across your buttocks. “Very melodic.” You fell to your knees with a sob after a particularly harsh strike to the back of your thighs making Hiromu pout in disappointment. “I wasn’t done yet.” He said petulantly throwing the cane on the ground.

“Why don’t you make her scream a different way Hiro?” Evil suggested pulling you to your feet by the arm and pushing you into the swing. It only took him seconds to have you secured, spread open to their gaze as they stood before you. You glared through your tears, wishing you weren’t giving them the satisfaction of seeing you in pain but you couldn’t help it. You had never experienced anything like this in your life and you had no idea how to push past the physical pain. All you wanted to do was curl in a ball and cry and the night had barely begun. “Send her back to the love of her life knowing she came all over another man’s dick.” 

“Never gonna happen,” You snapped making the two laugh. 

“I’ll tell you what, Y/N, let’s make a deal.” Evil said. “If you manage not to cum while Hiromu’s fucking you, we’ll call it a night. You can leave, no hard feelings and we’ll leave Taguchi alone.” He grinned looking over at Hiromu. “But, if you fail you’re gonna owe us something.” 

“What am I gonna owe you?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him. You were positive you would come out the winner of this little game, but you had learned your lesson about blindly accepting deals from Evil. Hiromu and Evil turned their backs on you, huddling together and talking in hushed voices before coming to an agreement. 

“You owe each of us a blow job. At the arena. One by one. All five of us. On different days. You have to come up to each of us and offer to suck us off and then follow through.” Hiromu said with a grin. Once again you got that feeling of foreboding in your stomach that you were missing something; that the offering was a double edged sword. You pushed your reservations aside. You couldn’t let the opportunity to get away from these sick fucks slip away. You had to accept it. Never feeling more helpless you agreed to the deal steeling yourself as Hiromu casually stripped out of his clothing, tossing them to the side as he stepped between your legs. 

Your eyes slid closed as you focused on your pain and how much you hated the entire LIJ stable for what they were making you do. You flinched as Hiromu spit on your cunt, running his tip over your slit and coating it in the saliva before pushing himself inside you. His hips quickly picked up rhythm the swing rocking with his movements and you couldn’t help but imagine yourself in a swing with Ryusuke his body panting over you as the swing rocked your bodies. A moan left your lips and heat coursed through your body as his cock hit deeply inside you. Fingers found your slit and rubbed through it, passing over your clit and teasing the bundle making you gasp in excitement. You lost yourself in your fantasy, forgetting it was Hiromu who was bringing you this pleasure and before you knew it you were cumming, insides clenching around Hiromu as you screamed out your release. 

“Looks like you failed.” Evil’s voice in your ear had your eyes flying open, darting to Hiromu who was still moving inside you looking rather satisfied with himself. Disappointment in yourself raged through you as Hiromu picked up the pace of his thrusting, burying himself deeply in you as he came looking very pleased with himself.

“Are you two having all the fun?” Hearing a new voice you looked towards the doorway seeing the ungovernable one himself, Tetsuya Naito strolling in with a grin. “I could hear her screaming from the street.” 

Naito ran a curious gaze around the room before shrugging his shoulders. Not his shtick but it was a nice set up. He came to stand beside you with a grin running a finger leisurely down your body resting at the top of your pussy as he watched Hiromu pick up the cane he had thrown swinging it around naked as the day he was born. 

“I wanna use this some more Evil-san,” Hiromu said pursing his lips. “Do you have something to put her on where she won’t fall this time?” 

“You’re going to have to wait a minute Hiro, its Naito’s turn first.” Evil reminded him, making Hiromu roll his eyes and dramatically flop himself down on one of the benches. 

“Fine, I’ll wait.” Hiromu said with a huff. 

“It’s no fun if you’ve already broken her.” Naito said watching as Evil moved about untethering your limbs and pulling you to your feet.

“Oh she’s a long way from broken Naito,” Evil told him. “I’ve just gotten started.”


	2. Deal with the Devils 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of her time in the dungeon

“You want to check out the goods Naito?” Evil asked as he pulled you by your hair to the spreader table. “Want her on her back or stomach?” Evil looked over his shoulder awaiting Naito’s answer.

“Stomach,” Naito replied strolling along behind them. “No on the goods. Not really my thing.” 

“Fair enough,” Evil said with a shrug. No skin off his back if Naito didn’t want to play. 

“Don’t mind me sweetheart.” Naito told you as he smacked you harshly on the ass. “I’m just gonna blow my load and then leave you all to it.” He pulled out his cock, rubbing it across your slick as he looked over your back and legs. “Though I will admit you do look pretty all marked up like this. I can see the appeal.” He slapped you one more time, making you cry out as his palm landed on one of the cane welts. His cock slipped into you and soon he was pounding away. You were vaguely aware of Evil appearing in front of your mouth, rubbing his cock against your lips. You opened without prompting taking his thickness into your mouth as Naito fucked you. 

“I wanna fill her mouth Evil, switch with me.” Naito grunted after several moments of grueling thrusts. Evil pulled out of your mouth and the two switched ends in practiced movements. It made you sick to think how many girls they had shared to be so in tune with each other. 

Evil pushed into you, stretching you with his thickness as Naito pressed into your mouth, his hand moving into your hair to push you down on him. You fought against your reflex to gag as Naito continued lowering your head until he was buried deep in your throat. 

“I’ve been wondering what your mouth would feel like around my cock for a long time,” Naito said conversationally as he slowly began pumping himself in and out of your throat. “Try not to disappoint me.” You tried your best to glare up at him, receiving that infuriating smirk back and a patronizing pat on your head. You had to remind yourself of Ryosuke that he would suffer if you didn’t obey to keep yourself from biting his dick. 

“Can you two hurry up? I want to play some more.” Hiromu’s irritated voice infiltrated the haze of your anger and Naito’s thrusts paused as he laughed loudly at the man’s impatience. 

“Relax Hiro, the night has just begun. You’ll have plenty of time to fuck with her when I’m done.” Naito said before once again driving deep into your mouth. 

Hiromu didn’t say another word, but you heard him get up and start digging through Evil’s various cabinets and you could only hope he didn’t find something worse he wanted to play with than the cane. Suddenly you couldn’t wait for Naito and Evil do be done with you so you began putting a lot more effort into pleasing Naito, sucking him hard and using your tongue as he fucked your mouth. Finally you were rewarded as Naito’s thrusts started stuttering and you felt the first stream of his cum land on your tongue. 

“Alright Hiromu I’m done. You can get back to torturing the poor girl.” Naito said giving you that stupid grin of his again. Your palm itched to slap him across the face and you knew your feelings were clear on your face as he laughed and walked away, bidding goodbye to his friends as Evil finished inside of you. 

“What does this do Evil?” Hiromu suddenly appeared at your side and you strained your neck in an effort to see what he had brought over to no avail. 

“Oh, this is a fun one Hiromu.” Evil chuckled. “Let me show you.” 

Your whole body tensed as you waited for what was sure to be an unpleasant experience. You heard the hum of a machine turn on but again couldn’t maneuver enough to see what they were up to. You could hear Evil saying something to Hiromu about usually starting low but that you didn’t deserve such consideration. 

At Evil’s instruction Hiromu pressed the want to your buttock and you screamed, body jolting against your restraints as the electric shock rocked through your body. 

“This is fun Evil-san,” Hiromu said giddily before repeatedly prodding your body with the wand as you writhed and begged him to stop. “Oh relax. I haven’t even done the good areas yet.” Your struggles renewed as you realized what he meant and you screamed repeatedly as he moved between your legs. When the wand touched your clit you thought you were going to pass out from the shock, head dropping as you muttered in agony.

“This is the way I like you.” Evil crouched in front of you, his big hand clasping your jaw and forcing you to look at him. “Utterly wrecked. All sweaty and broken. Much better than as the prissy put together bitch you prance around as.” Tears leaked down your face as you hung your head once he released you. Bored with the electric wand Hiromu returned to the cane, taking several minutes to cover your back and legs with stinging smacks from the stick before tossing it to the side and fucking you. 

You had never felt more relief than when Hiromu left, never imagining you would be happy being left alone with the big man. 

“I hope you don’t think you’re in for an easy time now that Hiromu’s gone.” Evil chided as he saw the look of relief on your face. “The night has just begun sweetheart and I haven’t even hit my stride. Plus Bushi is going to be along a bit to have some fun.” 

For the next two hours Evil showed you exactly how good he was in the dungeon, moving you from implement to implement and cheerfully ignoring your pleas and cries for him to let up. You were dripping in sweat and raw from his abuse, the thought running from your head that you were never going to be able to keep this from your boyfriend. You were covered in welts and bruises, scratch marks and bites. It would take days or even weeks for all the marks to heal. You collapsed on the floor as Evil released you from the horse, greedily drinking the bottled water he offered when he returned to stand in front of you. 

“I’m going to be kind and give you a few minutes for a break.” Evil said taking a swig from his own bottle. “I’ll be back in ten minutes. I’ve set a timer. When I return I want you on your knees in front of my chair. Failure to comply will not result in a good time for you.” 

“None of this has been a good time, you’re a bunch of fucking assholes.” You spat, surprised you still had any flight left in you. 

“That was a big mistake.” Evil chuckled darkly shaking his head. “I would watch that attitude of yours. I had been playing nicely. Now you’ve made me angry.” 

Ten minutes later the timer sounded and you scrambled to the chair, kneeling in front of it as instructed barely making it in place before you heard Evil’s footsteps on the stairs. You wished you had an idea of the time, of how much longer you had to go through this torture. 

You fixed your firmest glare on Evil as he took a seat in his chair. Probably not your smartest move, but you weren’t going to just going to be the perfect little pet for him. And since you had apparently just pissed him off, you had nothing to lose. Your attention was focused so solely on him you didn’t even hear footsteps behind you and were caught off guard when something wrapped around your throat, twisting tightly and yanking you to your feet. It could only be Bushi. 

“Let’s play.” Bushi said in your ear, twisting pulling tighter on the shirt around your neck. “What haven’t you used her on yet?” Bushi asked Evil as he turned around with your body in front of his looking over the room.

“Could use the cross.” Evil suggested pointing to an apparatus in the back corner. “Her front hasn’t gotten any attention yet.” You dug in your heels as you eyed the monstrosity but were no match against Bushi dragging you by the neck using the shirt as a leash. He held you in place putting the straps around your wrists and ankles binding you to the cross as you sucked in air now that your throat was free. 

“You have clamps?” Bushi asked Evil as he looked over your form laughing as Evil rolled his eyes at the stupid question as he rose from his chair and walked over to the cabinet pulling out a few different clamps for Bushi’s perusal. After several moments of careful consideration and contemplation Bushi selected a pair to his liking and attached them to your nipples, making you cry out as the bit into your sensitive flesh. Then he and Evil walked over to the wall and began discussing the pros and cons of the various whips hanging before Bushi selected a thin braided black leather whip and moved back to stand in front of you. 

“I feel honored I get to be the first to mark up your pretty tits.” Bushi said with a sadistic smile, drawing the whip through his hand as he looked over your body. “My brothers have done such a fantastic job on your back, I hope I can meet the standards they have set.” 

You fight back the urge to snap at him, but by this point you’re too tired and sore and really not wanting to bring further wrath on yourself. You settled for ignoring him, pointedly staring over his shoulder waiting for the pain he is about to bring down on you. Your nipples are already aching from the clamps, you can’t even fathom how much being whipped across them will hurt. 

The first stroke went across your stomach and you hissed in pain as the welt burned, and you weren’t given any time to brace for the next as Bushi expertly struck repeatedly in quick bursts with the whip, curling it around your hips and the undersides of your breasts as you sobbed. You really didn’t know how people could be into this lifestyle. You weren’t cut out for pain. And you certainly weren’t made for punishment, which is exactly what this whole night was. LIJ couldn’t handle being rejected and were now punishing you for it. It made you sick and you couldn’t wait until you could walk away from these assholes.

By the time Bushi declared himself satisfied you felt like your chest was on fire. He had uncanny aim with the whip and at one point had focused attention on the clamps, not letting up until he was able to whip them off your swollen nipples. 

Then the cross had been titled back and he put himself between your legs and fucked you, using his fingers to force you through another orgasm all the while taunting you through it. You were glad to wish him good riddance when he finally took his leave, leaving you alone with Evil once again. You were mentally and physically exhausted and didn’t know how much more of this you could take. Your eyes peeled open as you heard Evil’s footsteps approaching the cross.

When you caught sight of the glittering knife blades in his hands you started screaming hysterically, begging for help that would never arrive as Evil laughed darkly.

“Remember how I told you it was a big mistake to piss me off?” He asked beginning his approach.


End file.
